Renesmee Carlie Swan
by icedancer487
Summary: Rewrite of my original story. When Edward left in New Moon, he unknowingly left Bella pregnant with his daughter. Now after 9 years Renesmee, now a high school junior, meets a group of new students who end up turning her whole life around in a way she never thought possible.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

You figure that being a human/vampire hybrid life would be wonderful since I'm physically stuck as a 17 year old and will live forever, I only wish life was that simple. You see being an immortal teenager comes with the same package as every other human teenage girl: Boys, clothes, school, and of course family drama. However my family drama just happened to include vampires. You see my father and his family left before my birth, and so for the past 12 years it has just been my mother, Jacob Black, and myself. There is absolutley no words to describe my mother, Bella Swan, she was one of the most selfless people you would ever meet. Alright maybe I am exaggerating a bit, but still my mother gave up her life, despite all the pain that I caused her from the womb, to give birth to me and if it wasn't for the intervention from Nahuel, another hybrid such as myself, and his aunt she wouldn't be here right now. My mother and I share a very close bond and I can always talk to her about anything, however she has always been reluctant to talk about my father only mentioning that he left before my birth. While there is some resentment towards him, I've learned to accept what is and focus on the family that I do have. Next to my mother, Jacob Black was my best friend who I could confide in about anything, but recently everytime I'm around him I get butterflies in my stomach and I wasn't sure why. I could feel the blush on my cheeks whenever we're in the same room for long periods of time.

After I stopped aging at the age of 7, Mom wanted to wait a few more years before enrolling me in school stating I wasn't quite ready yet, though I believe she's afraid of letting me go due to the rapid age growth. Currently we're living in Columbus, Ohio due to the rainy weather that makes it easy for mom to go out and about. We moved here last summer and was enrolled as a sophmore at Northland High School. I didn't realize at the time, this would be the city where my family would reunite after 12 years of seperation.


	2. First Day of School

**Chapter 1**

As usual I woke up before my alarm even had the chance to go off at it's usual time at 5:30. I think it's because as I got older my need for sleep has severly decreased, now I only need about 4-5 hours of sleep a day. I quietly sat up in bed and stretched out my arms before heading towards the shower. Despite my skin already being unusually warm, I enjoyed having the warm water from the shower hit my body because it was calming and relaxing especially whenever I was in a bad mood.

After a good 20 minutes in the shower, I wrapped a towel over my body and sat in the vanity mirror in my room as I blowed dryed my hair. Then I put on a pink blouse with a seperate silky jacket over it and wore a pair of simple blue jeans. I let my long curly bronze hair hang loose for the day. Once I was satisfied that I looked presentable, I headed downstairs where Mom and Jake were.

"Someone looks excited for Junior year" Mom commented as she placed a plate of eggs and toast on the table. It was one of the only human foods I would eat voluntarily.

"I can't wait, Zoey and Carla are in most of my classes this year, except for Biology and Art, but I think I can manage those" I said taking a bite out of the eggs.

"I've never seen someone this excited about school, you know you'll be only repeating high school for centuries to come right" Jacob asked, obviously just getting up himself.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes "Yes, but still high school gives me a chance to be able actually associate with other people and being a hybrid I can easily be able to have an actual high school experience."

"So your saying Jacob and I are no longer fun to be around" Mom said teasingly causing Jacob to chuckle.

"It's been a great 9 years together, I just think it's time we went our seperate ways. It's not you guys it's me" I said dramatically, then laughed right alongside my mom and Jake.

"By the way Huilen and Nahuel will be visiting this weekend, so please don't make any plans" Mom informed, which automatically caught my interest.

"Really Aunt Huilen and Nahuel are coming" I said not even bothering to cointain my excitment.

I'm not exactly sure how Mom was able to find Aunt Huilen and Nahuel when she was pregnant, but I remember on the day that I was born it was Huilen to pull me from my mother's womb and take care of me while mom was transforming into a vampire. Both of them were great assests in helping my mother adjust to a vampire life and teaching her to hunt animals, since mom refused to drink from any humans. They only tend to visit once every year for about 3 days, so them coming is a great excitment for us, well almost all of us.

"Yeah Great" Jacob said a little bitterly.

"Seriously Jacob what's your deal with them, we owe a lot to Huilen and Nahuel" I asked not understand his hostility, especiall towards Nahuel.

"Oh um-" He started to say, but mom interrupted him.

"Renesmee aren't you suppose to meet up with your girlfriends before classes start" Mom reminded.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 10 after 6, and I promised Zoey and Carla I would be there by 6:30. So I quickly got up from my seat and grabbed my backpack.

"Bye Mom see you after school" I said giving her a peck on the cheek. Then I went to Jake and gave him a hug before I hurried out the door.

 **Normal POV**

Bella waited until she made sure that Renesmee was a few blocks away, before she turned to Jacob.

"You really need to watch how you act in front of Huilen and Nahuel, or else Renesmee is going to get really suspicious and you know how she gets" Bella warned.

Jacob just sighed and said "Yea I know how she gets Bella, I just think it might be time to tell Nessie the truth."

"Jacob we discussed this, I don't want Renesmee to know about the imprinting because then she'll feel she has no choice in the matter. Just let it happen naturally Jacob, I want her to enjoy this next couple years and when the time comes it will happen. It won't do you or her no good if you try to force it on her" Bella said.

Jacob chuckled and said "It's funny how accepting you are of it now, then 9 years ago. You really let me have it.

Bella smirked and said "I did, but at least this way she won't ever have to go through what I did when I was her age.

 **Renesmee's POV**

Thanks to my superior running, I got to school at just about 6:25 to meet up with Zoey and Carla. Speaking of the devils, they were waiting over by the front steps.

"Hey Hot stuff, looking good" Carla said pulling me into a hug as soon as I reached them.

"Not as hot as you" I replied laughing as the three of us came in for a group hug.

It was true though Carla was the one that took more pride in her looks than any of us. She had platinum wavy blonde hair that was the perfect complament to her baby blue eyes. Her outfits were a perfect combination of girly and punk, which conceded with her personality. One moment sweet as can be, but piss her off than she lets out her inner mountain lion. Zoey was more similar to me in that she only likes to wear comfortable clothes such jeans and shirts, but she was also the most shy of us all. Despite her thoughts, Zoey was very much a beautiful young women with long straight light brown hair, green eyes, and a heartshaped face.

"Here we are junior year bitches" Carla said taking in the empty hallways.

I rolled my eyes and said "It's just junior year, nothing really exciting happens."

"Nessie's right besides junior prom, it'll be a boring year as always" Zoey said in agreement.

By this time we made it to our assigned lockers for the year, and since Carla's dad is the principal of the school, our lockers were right next to each others.

"Well I wouldn't say too boring, we're getting 5 new students this school year" Carla revealed.

"5" Zoey and I exlaimed at the same time in shock.

"Yea, dad was talking about them last night. Apparentley they're all adopted, but the strange thing is all but one of them is in a relationship with each other" Carla explained.

"Well I mean I guess it's ok if they're not really related" Zoey said looking a bite disgusted.

"Still though their adoptive parents can't find that comfortable at all" I said trying to comphrend how any adoptive parent is ok with their adoptive children dating each other.

Carla smirked and said "You know what else is fucked up, apparentley both parents look to be in their early to mid twenties and they have 5 adopted teenagers. I know 3 of them will be in our grade and the other 2 are seniors."

"Wow did your dad tell you everything about this family" I asked curiously.

Carla rolled her eyes like it was obvious and said "Of course, after all I'm daddy's little girl, I have him wrapped around my little finger. Maybe if we're lucky we'll have class with one of them, i'm dying to see what those boys look like."

"Doesn't Nick Palmer ring a bell" Zoey asked, reminding Carla of her boyfriend.

"We broke up last night, he's too much of a talker and not much of a kisser, but come one lets go we need to see if we can get a good luck at the newbies" Carla said walking ahead of us.

Zoey and I just gave one another a look before we caught up with Carla. I hope they weren't like this when I first started here.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 1 to the rewrite of Renesmee Carlie Swan and I hoped everyone liked it. Next chapter will introduce the Cullens in school, and how Renesmee percieves them. So please continue to read and Review.


	3. The Cullens Part 1

**Chapter 2**

Most of my morning classes of the day went by pretty qucikly, considering all we talked about was classroom rules and a brief overview of the school year. So far none of the new kids were in our classes, much to Carla's dissapointment. I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in the new kids because how often do you get 5 new students all at once and they're all adopted and in relationships with one another.

As soon as English was over Carla walked over to me as I got and put my bag over my shoulders.

"Nessie I just talked to Emma Morgan, who had class with one of the new kids and apparentley they're beyond gorgeous. She said that even Chris Hemsworth pales in comparison" Carla said, looking like she would faint from all the excitement.

I couldn't help but chuckle and asked as we left the classroom "Is that all you look for in man is good looks."

Carla looked at me seriously and said "Of course not , there's more to man than just his looks. Size is also just as important."

"Size?" I asked not getting the meaning.

Carla gave me a smug look before I saw her eyes looking at random boy's enlarged erection.

"Oh my god you are such a pervert" I said lightly slapping her, as we laughed.

By this time we made it back to our lockers to meet up with Zoey, who unfortuantley had chemistry this period. When Zoey showed up, she looked deep in thought.

"Chemistry hurt your brain too much" Carla teased.

"No, but I did have class wth one of the new kids his name is Jasper Hale" Zoey started to say, before Carla interrupted.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner, is he hot as everyone says they are. Did he talk to you and what did you talk about" Carla fired off questions like there's not tommorow.

"No we didn't talk he sat all by himself in the back, but he reminded of your sister Nessie" Zoey said.

"How so" I asked nervously, hoping it wasn't what I think it was.

"Well apparentley he has the same gene mutation as your sister because his eyes were the same gold shade and extremley pale skin" Zoey said.

"Now that you mention it, Emma said something like that earlier" Carla said.

To say I was shocked was a huge understatement, I mean besides Mom and Huilen I've never encountered any other vampires before and not only that, but vegetarian as well. I could feel my heart beating faster than normal, remembering a conversation I had with my mother several years ago

 **Flashback**

Renesmee, despite being 5 years old, appeared 13 years old physically, slowly approached her mother not knowing how to start such a conversation.

"What is it Renesmee" Bella said looking up from her Wutheirng Heights book after she sensed her daughter's nervousness.

"Um Mommy, I uh" Renesmee tried to convay with words, but found it too difficult to do with this particular conversation.

So instead she sat next to her mother, and used her ability to place her thoughts into her mother's head.

Bella's eyes widen and said "Oh."

It was silent for a few moments because Bella didn't know what to tell her daughter, it wasn't totally unexpected that Renesmee would eventually wonder why her father wasn't around, but Bella just wasn't prepared to give her an answer quite yet. Most importantly Bella wanted to give her an answer that would in no way cause Renesmee to think it was somehow her fault or put Edward in such a negative light that would make Renesmee think that she hated her father despite what he put her through.

Bella put her arms around her daughter and looked her in the eyes and said "Renesmee your father was the most amazing person that I ever had the pleasure of knowing, but unfortunatley life just happens and it didn't work out the way we thought it would."

"Did he hurt you" Renesmee asked feeling like there's more to the story than what Bella's telling her.

Bella just smiled and said "When we broke up, it was defiantley devastating, but other than that no. You see your father and his family are vegetarians, like us, they respect all human life and devoted themselves to only hunting animals, which is why our eye colors are gold instead of the red like Aunt Huilen, who drinks human blood. So needless to say your father treated me like I was one of a kind and I will always treasure my time with him because he gave me the best gift of all, which is you.

Renesmee just smiled softly at her mother and placed her head on her shoulders. Despite being only half vamprie, Renesmee could tell her mother was only telling part of the truth, but she didn't dare press it further knowing it would only upset her mother even more.

 **End Flashback**

What are the odds that I could potenitally be going to school with my own father, I mean mom did say vegetarian vampires are extremley rare to come across. Or maybe i'm letting my father issues give me false hope.

"Nessie are you still with us" Carla asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry blanked out there for a moment" I said trying to bring my thoughts back into the present.

"Well you better pull yourself together, because your in for a long hour of Biology, with Mr. Brammer" Carla informed.

"Seriously is there not a subject Brammer doesn't teach" I asked a little annoyed because I had Brammer for Algebra 2 last year and it was not a pleasant experience.

"He's like Mr. Feeny from Boy Meets World, except instead of teaching us life lessons, he's just there to annoy us" Zoey said just as annoyed as us.

"Well girls i'll see you at lunch, can't afford to be late and have Brammer give me detention on my first day" I said as I sprinted towards my next class.

Ok I admit, I decided to show up to Biology at the last minute, just to annoy Brammer. Last year one my first day of classes, he gave me detention for showing up 5 minutes late and he refused to hear my excuses about being new. According to him, new students should have even more incentive than others to show up early. Ever since then, there's been nothing but hostility between our interactions.

"Tardy as usual Renesmee" Brammer said as soon as I walked in the door.

"Why change the habit of a lifetime Brammer" I said faking an innocent smile.

"Just go take your seat in the back of the class" he said already pretty annoyed with me.

I turned around and was a little surprised that most of the seats were already filled up, except for one in the very back. Next to an empty seat was a young man about the age of 17 and the moment our eyes made contact, I think both of us went into shock. It was obivous that he was a vamprie just from his scent alone, but that wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part was how similar the two of us looked, bronze hair, high cheekbones, straight nose, full lips and jawline. It was like we could have passed for twins. There's absolutley no mistaking it, after 9 years of existence I'm finally going to meet my father.

 **Author's Note**

Sorry I had to end it there, but I realized that the chapter had to be split into 2 chapters otherwise it would have been too long for my liking. Next chapter we also see Edward's POV from the biology moment and will see the rest of the cullen clan.. Also to clear up any confusion this story does take place 9 years after Renesmee's birth, not the 12 that was in the prologue. I meant to go back and fix it, but I ended up forgetting to. So please review and let me know what you think, and continue to favorite and follow.


	4. The Cullens Part 2

**Chapter 3**

 **Edward's POV**

It's been 9 long gruesome years, since my fateful decision to leave Bella in order for her to have a normal human life, one filled with happiness and not danger. There's been many times I've been tempted to go back and beg for forgiveness, but I've had to be storng so that I never interrrupt her human life again. So here I am 9 years later, starting high school again in Colombus, Ohio at Northland High School. Just like previous high school experieances, we were the talk of the school and all the thoughts just the same as before.

Currently I was in Biology class, my last one before Lunch, and unfortunatley none of my sibilings. Which meant I was forced to endure an hour with contact with a hormonal teenage human. As the students filled the room, I was internally grateful that no one sitted next to me. With one minute unitl the bell rings, I thought I would have the whole table to myself, until a young women walked into the room with a very unusual scent. This wasn't no oridnary human scent, it was also mixed with vampire scent as well, more so vampire than human. How the hell is that possible I wondered. When she eventually turned around and I got a better look at her face, I went into shock if that was even possible for a vampire. Her facial features such as her jawline, high cheekbones, eyebrows, straight nose, and full lip were so similar to my own as well as the bronze hair. The most shocking part was her eyes, they were the exact same chocolate brown color as my Bella's.

 _It was like we could pass for twins_ She thought with such shock, and I had to agree with her on that. If it wasn't for the eyes, I swear she could have passed for a younger version of my biological mother, Elizabeth. Could it be that reincarnation was indeed possible

"Renesmee please take your seat next to Edward already" Mr. Brammer said already annoyed with the girl.

 _It's obvious this guy's a vampire just from his scent alone was enough to tip me off_ she thought as she started to make her way to table. How the hell does she know about the existence of vampires and being able to know our scent.

Who was this girl and what exactly was she. It was obvious that she was not completley human, because her heartbeat was much faster than a regular human and her skin was much paler than a human's, but not as pale as a vampires. Netherless her skin looked just as durable as any other vampire. Even as she sat down next to me, not once did I ever feel tempted by her blood. Her thoughts were mostly centered around about whether or not she should introduce herself, but it wasn't out of hope that I would take interest in her, it was her wondering whether or not I would liker her.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee Swan" she said looking at me smiling a little nervously. The moment she said her last name, I automatically saw Bella sitting right next to me smiling at me with her beautiful smile and staring at me with her brown eyes. It felt like all my buried emotions that I've tried to supress since leaving Bella were coming right back to the surface. I knew that I had to get out of here before they got the best of me.

 **Renesmee's POV**

Suddenly Edward got up quickly and left the room, so quickly that Mr. Brammer didn't have time to process what happened until he was already gone. Truth be told I didn't know how to feel, disappointment was a definate, but I was also a relieved because we avoided what could have been a real difficult conversation, for now anyway. I know he knows that I'm not completley human and probably aware that I know what he is, but I wonder what made leave of all of a sudden. I mean he doesn't even know who I am nor that my mother is here, but maybe it was the last name that got him and brought up some unpleasent memories from the past. I really wish mom would have told me more about what happened between them, because from the pain expression I saw on his face when I told him my name it must of been a pretty nasty breakup.

Throughout the rest of the period I internally debated whether or not this was something that I truely wanted. I mean on the one hand not having my father around has left some deep emotional scarring, but at the same time I know he hurt my mother in some unimaginable way. Maybe trying to make conversation with him was a mistake, but I can't help but be curious to what kind of man he really was. Mom rarely talks about my dad, and when she does she has absolutley nothing but good things to say about him. She told me the break up was mutual, but combined with the fact that she is a horrible liar; she doesn't do a good job of hiding her facial expressions when expressing her emotions., which makes me think it was highly unlikely that the break up was at all mutual.

After Biology I met up with Carla and Zoey and headed straight to our lunchtable and sat with our usual group of friends. There was Mike Davis, Caroline Mitchell, and Evan Myers. Because I was very picky when it comes to human food and will rarely eat it, but to keep up apperances I always pack my own lunch, with food that I can tolerate, that usually consists of an Peanut butter jelly sandwhich and an apple.

"I'm surprised you didn't skip first day of classes as usual Caroline" Carla said teasingly.

"It was either this or my mom would have made me clean the entire house and pick up my younger sister from daycare. She knows I hate cleaning and dealing with babies" Caroline said with obvious irritation.

"She's your sister you know" Zoey said with obvious amusement.

"I can deal with her when she hits puberty, not when she has temper tantrums and dirty diapers" Caroline said as she bit into her macaroni and cheese.

"And worst sister award goes to Caroline Grace Mitchell" Mike said in an announcer's voice causing everyone to chuckle.

"Not my fault my mom decides to get pregnant 16 years after her first and now she actually expects me to help around the house more since Angel's birth. It's like when do I have time, I'm part of the cheerleading squad and in this year's school's production of Phantom of the Opera" she said.

"If you can manage being in school plays and cheerleading, I'm sure you can manage helping your mom out once in a while" I said not fully understanding the bitterness over her sister's birth this past June. Granted Caroline has always been an only child used to having all of her mother's attention, but now that attention must be shared with somone who constantly needs attention 24/7. Also the big age gape doesn't help Caroline any, but still she could at least be more appreciative of everything that her mother does for her, especially now that she's a new mom again.

Whatever Caroline said in response, compltley passed through my ears because the scent of vampries completley overwhelmed my nose. I recognized one of the scents to be Edward's, so it seems he did stay after all. I couldn't help, but turn towards the door since I heard their footsteps coming this way.

"What are you staring at Ne-" Carla asked but stopped once the door opened and Edward and his siblings walked in.

Just like with Mom and Aunt Huilen their movements were absolutley flawless, and each of them were chalky pale with dark shadows under their eyes due to the lack of sleep. It wasn't shocking to me as it was to the others, of how absolutley beautiful they all were, but the one girl with the long wavy blonde hair was easily one of the most beautiful person that I have every laid eyes on. The guy holding her hand had dark brown hair with some slight dimples and was defiantley the tallest and more muscular than the other boys. Then was there Jasper Hale, who I had heard about earlier in the day from Carla, with the honey blonde hair. Next to him was the shortest of the bunch, a female with a short pixie like haircut. Unlike the others she made eye contact with me and smiled right at me before sitting down with her siblings.

"Is it hot in here of is it just me" Carla said pretending to use her hand as a fan.

"Oh man that Blonde is one sexy mama" Evan said eyeing her up.

"I don't know the short one looks like she could be a lot of fun" Mike said.

"Caroline any update on their names" Carla asked.

Caroline was worse than Carla when it came to boys and that was really saying something.

Caroline pointed to each one as she spoke their names "The girl with the blonde hair is Rosalie Hale who is the biological older sister of Jasper Hale. The short girl with pixie hair is Alice Cullen, who is dating Jasper. Then the big muscular guy is Emmett Cullen, who is with Rosalie. Then the guy with the bronze hair is Edward Cullen and as far as I know he's single."

"Dear god women, it's only been 5 hours and you're already stalking them. It must be a new personal record for you" Evan said shocked.

As they all went back and forth with each other, I tried to easedrop on the conversation on the other side of the cafeteria. While I do have superior hearing, it's not as good as a vampires, and due to all the talking going on around in one room it can be pretty difficult to listen in.

 **You're right Edward her scent is a mix of vampire and human** a bell like voice said.

 **How the hell is that possible** one of the cullen boys said.

 **I don't know, but I plan on discussing it over with Carlisle because when I read her mind earlier, she knew that I was a vampire** Edward said.

Before I could take in this information of him being a mind reader, I was brought out of my thoughts by Zoey.

"You alright there Nessie, this is like the second time you spaced out on us" Zoey asked worriedly.

I shook my head and said "Yea sorry, um my Aunt Huilen and cousin Nahuel are visiting my sister and me this weekend. I guess I'm just excited for the visit. So what were you saying."

"Just that you and that Edward fellow look quite simila, almost like you could be related" Zoey said taking another glance over.

"Just a coincidence, probably"I said lying.

"Seriously what's wrong with you Nessie, you have yet to mention the hotness that is the Cullen. Tell us which one do you think is the sexiest" Caroline asked.

Before I could respond, Carla smirked and looked at me and said "Renesmee Swan only has eyes for the one and only Jacob Black, Caroline."

"What I do not" I said shocked that Carla would suggest that I had feelings for my best friend.

Carla looked at me funny "Don't lie to me Renesmee Carlie, you got on the defense bad when I tried flirting with him. Plus I see the way he looks at you when your not looking, he's got it bad for you."

I snorted a little and rolled my eyes and said "Jake does not like me like that, I think I would know if he likes me."

"Carla's right Nessie, Jacob Black is totally crushing on you. The way he smiles at you and looks at you, it's like your the most precious thing ever to him" Zoey said agreeing with Carla.

"It must be true if Zoey notices the signs and she's never been in a relationship" Carla said.

I just ignored their last comments, because it's ridiculous that Jacob Black could ever like me more than as a little sister. Could he?

It was finaly time for the last class of the day and I was so glad I scheduled art last because I was really exhausted. Luckily Ms. Wratny, just let us have the period to ourselves, so that gives me about 45 minutes of relaxation. I placed my head on the desk hoping to get a little nap in, however the seat right next to me moved causing me to look up. I was shocked to see Alice Cullen sitting right next to me and looking at me with a smile, which made me quickly back up into a sitting position.

"Hello I'm Alice Cullen, it's nice to meet you" she said in a friendly bell like voice.

"I'm Renesmee Swan, but most people just call me Nessie" I said just a little warily as I shook her hand.

Her cold touch was not surprising to me, but I could tell my warm skin was a suprise to her.

"You sure are an interesting girl Nessie" she said, but this time a voice so low that the average human couldn't hear.

"Why don't you just ask what you want to ask, after all you know that I know what you are, there's no point in trying to pretend otherwise" I said at the same volume, because I knew this was going to happen eventually.

"What exactly are you, your not a vampire, but your not all human either" She asked getting right to the punch.

"Your right, I'm not fully either of those things. I'm a hybrid Alice, I was born to a human mother and a vampire father. How conception is possible between the two, I do not know" I said hoping that I kept it simple.

She just studied me from head to toe before she asked her next question "How old are you Nessie."

"Technically speaking I am 9 years old, about to be 10 in October. However I grew rapidly since birth and reached full maturity at the age of 7" I explained.

Alice didn't say anything, but the from the look on her face it seemed like she was in deep thought about something.

"I'm surprise you believe me so easily" I said, genuinley surprised that she hasn't called me out yet on it.

"It's certaintley the first time i've heard or even met a hybrid before, but your explanation does make logical sense as well as why I can't see your future" she said.

"You can see the future" I asked intrigued.

Alice smiled once again and said "Yes, I can see both a human's and a vampire's future because i've been one, but I've never been both at the same time which explains why I can't see your future."

After a moment of silence "What about you Nessie, do you have a special power."

I nodded and said "I can project my thoughts into others simply by touching them. However with enough practice I can control whether or not someone can see my thoughts."

"Do you think you could show me Nessie, like something from your childhood" She asked like there was something specific that she wanted to see and I think I know what it was.

"You want to see my mother don't you " I asked, but it came out more as a statement than anything else.

"I'm not stupid Nessie, the resembelence the between you and my brother is so unreal and then your eyes are the exact same shade as Bella's. At least this way I'll have validated proof" she explained.

I said nothing as I put my hand around her wrist , and willed the memory of Mom twiriling me around in a field to appear.

When I released my hold on her wrist, Alice just looked at me like she was the happiest women in the world and if possible she would probably be crying.

 **Bella's POV**

I was just finishing cleaning the house while Jacob was at work at the mechanics, when I heard Renesmee's footsteps walking towards the house.

"How was your first day of school Renesmee" I asked as I turned around to face her, but was shocked to see her tired form.

"Honey are you alright, you look absolutley tired" I asked worriedly

She just smiled and said "Mom it's fine, it's been a long day, I think i'm going to take a nap."

"Are you sure we can talk about it if you'd like" I asked hoping that she would open up.

"Maybe later mom ok" she said before running upstairs.

That's strange she hasn't been this tired since she was 4 or 5 years old, I wonder what happened at school that made her so exhausted. I decided to question her later about it, and just let her sleep it off for now.

Just before I was about to finish my cleaning, I noticed something strange right across the street. I slowly walked out of my house to see what it was, but the one thing I didn't expect to see was a silver volvo and the one person I thought that I would never see again Edward Cullen.

 **Author's Note**

Well there's part 2 and I hoped everyone liked it. Next chapter will answer whethter or not Alice had something to do with Edward being across the street and why didn't Nessie notice she was being followed. Please continue to read and review and let me know what you think.


	5. Confrontation

**Chapter 4**

 **Bella's POV**

Not once since the day he left me, did I think I ever come face to face with the father of my daughter again. However much to my shock and surprise there he was sitting across the street in his silver volvo, and his face showed the same shocked and disbelief as mine did. Just the thought of the Cullen family brought a mixture of emotions ranging from pure happiness to anger. I quickly went back into the house and pressed my back against the door and eyes closed, hoping against all the odds it was just my imagination. There's no way this could be happening, this had to be some cruel trick my mind was playing on me, Edward Cullen was not outside my house. As soon as I composed myself, I turned around to reopen the door to check to see if he was gone. Instead of being across the street, this time he was on my front porch face to face with me.

"Bella your really here" he breathed in such disbelief, but also happy at the same time.

"T-This can't be real" I said more to myself, not wanting to believe that The Cullen family was actually here. Then realization hit me, Renesmee must of met not only him, but the rest of the Cullen family during school today, that would explain why she seems so exhausted.

Edward all of a sudden took a step forward towards me, which caused me to take a step back. Does he honestly believe that I would let him that close to me, after everything he has put me through.

"Do you think we can talk privatley Bella" he asked more in a pleading tone than a demanding one surprisingly.

The last time we talked " _Privatley"_ it ended in disaster for me, so of course I was extremley hesitant to talk to him. However both Edward and Renesmee just discovered each other's existence, and I did not want to be the reason that Renesmee lost any chance at a possible relationship with her father or his family.

So against my better judgement I sighed and said "There's some wood behind my house we can talk privatley there, follow me"

I knew better that just because Renesmee can sleep, she'll be able to pick up any noise a mile away in her sleep

It remained silent between Edward and I, even when we were far away enough from the house. How on earth do you possible start such a conversation such as this one, especially given the circumstances between us.

"So did you know about Renesmee" I asked finally breaking the silence between us.

"No not at first, it wasn't until Alice replayed the conversation she had with her that included a memory of you in it, that I figured it out. I didn't believe such a thing was possible, but the resembelence between us and her unique scent is very difficult to ignore" Edward explained.

"Alice" I said in a annoyed tone, of course it just had to have been her that Edward would find out the truth from. I didn't doubt that the little meddling pixie probably replayed her conversation with Renesmee purposely for Edward to hear.

"Please Bella tell me what happened to you after I left" he said obviously referring to my pregnancy and my transformation into a vampire.

"Well isn't it obivous, we had sex before my birthday party that caused me to get pregnant and I gave birth after you left" I explained briefly while not attempting hide my saracastic tone.

"You know what I mean Bella, I want to know exactly went down with your pregnancy and what lead to your change" Edward asked this time more demanding.

There's no way in hell I wanted to talk to him about all of that here and now, I just wasn't ready to explain to him all that I went through just to ensure Renesmee and I would live.

"BELLA" Jake called out from the distance.

Edward and I turned around and saw Jake running towards where we are. The moment Jake saw Edward, his face turned to one of anger.

"What the hell is he doing here" he asked angrily looking like he was about to attack.

"Jake stop" I warned as I put my hand on his shoulders trying to stop a fight from breaking out.

"Your associating with werewolves Bella" Edward asked shocked and he didn't attempt to hide the pain on his face.

"Who I associate with, is none of your concern Edward" I said sternly as I stood betwen the two of them.

"Their extremley dangerous, once they lose control they can easily kill you" he said like I was some kind of idiot.

Jake scoffed and said "That's rich coming from the guy, who left his girlfriend to deal with a deadly pregnancy by herself."

All of a sudden Edward's face twisted in agonzing pain and then fell onto his knees. One look at Jacob, who was smirking, was enough to tell me what was happening.

"JACOB STOP" I screamd at him. As much as I was angry at Edward for everything that has happened , this wasn't how I wanted him to know what happened.

"He wants to know so bad Bella let him, you know he deserves it" Jacob said still keeping his stare on Edward.

"Please Jake stop, Renesmee would not want you to hurt him like this" I said, really hating to bring Renesmee into it.

Jacob reluctantly took his gaze off of Edward, and looked at me with such a mixed range of emotions that I understood too well.

"Are you seriously going to let him into Nessie's life" he asked looking at me like I was crazy.

I couldn't help but glance at Edward, still on his knees breathing heavily, trying to comphrend the images that Jacob must of shown him.

I looked back at Jacob and said "That's up to Renesmee, Jacob. We can't force that kind of decision on her, despite what you and I may feel about it. She's smart enough to know what she's getting into and does not need our influence in her decision."

Jacob just gave me a look, before he huffed and walked away back to our house, which left Edward and me alone once again.

When I looked back at Edward, he was already back on his feet, but his face held so much pain and sorow. Despite my anger, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I mean after all he did just find out that he was a father, something that he probably never thought was possible, and I could only imagine the images Jacob showed him.

"Bella I'm so sorry for everything, had I known-" Edward started to say, before I interrupted him.

"Lets not do this here Edward, lets just keep the focus on Renesmee. Besides Alice does any of the others know about her" I asked.

"No, but they suspect something for sure" he said.

I sighed and said "Then you need to inform them of Renesmee so that way they're not sidetrack by the news later. I know this whole thing is still so new to you, but I hope that you would want to get to know Renesmee better now that you know the truth."

"Of course I do, it's just still going to be so awkard due to the fact that I have no experience in being a father. When I do get to know her, am I going to have those parental concerns or will it be nohting more than like a sibling or friend" he said with what I could tell real sincerity in his voice.

"Edward it's going to be a process, but right now just focus on getting to know Renesmee. Introduce her to your family, because I know Alice will be dying to meet her." I said knowing I was doing the right thing

"I'm surprised at how calm you are Bella. I thought you would have had my head by now" he said looking and sounding really confused.

"I'm doing this for Renesmee because for the past 9 years the only family she's ever known has been me and Jacob and that hasn't been fair to her at all. Everytime she asks about you, I always find someway to change the subject, like the coward that I am because I didn't want to explain how her daddy left me in the middle of the woods promising that I would never see you agian. Whether I like it or not, your here now and I have to accept that, at least for Renesmee's sake. " I explained trying to keep my emotions all in check.

 **Edward's POV**

As Bella talked, I couldn't help but remember the images that Jacob showed me. Bella's huge stomach and how frail she looked while drinking blood to keep both her and the baby nourished. Then Bella screaming, as a unrecongizable vampire bites into her stomach and then her trashing about as she is changing into a vampire. I left her to protect her from my world, but all I did was put her in even more danger. Then there was the issue of Renesmee, the daughter I left behind 9 years ago. If It wasn't for that disastorous birthday party, then I would have been there for both of them all this time. Why the hell didn't I listen to Bella when she kept insisting she didn't want a party, this situation could have been avoided.

"Edward are you ok" Bella asked noticing how out of it I must of been.

"Bella will please let me explain myself" I asked hoping she would listen to me because she needed to know the truth.

"What is there to explain Edward. You made yourself clear 9 years ago" she said trying to hide the pain in her voice. The pain that I caused and wish that I could take away.

"You don't understand Bella, I lied to you all those years ago. I wanted to protect you from my world after Jasper's attack on your birthday. That's why I said all those horrible things, I would take it all back if I could" I explained hoping that against all the odds that she would believe me.

However she just looked at me, more than likely trying to comphrend what I just revealed to her. Minutes went by and she still hadn't said anything, which was making me more and more nervous.

"You honestly expect me to believe that you lied" she finally asked, but this time starting to sound angry.

"All I wanted to do was to protect you" I said desperatley.

Bella put her hands on her head in exasperation and said in a angry like voice "Well that certaintley worked out didn't it. Let me tell you something Edward, you leaving didn't do nothing to protect me in fact your leaving made everything worse. You left me pregnant wtih a hybrid baby, and can you imagine that for my whole month of my pregnancy everytime she kicked me one of my ribs or other bones would break because of her sheer strength or when I went into labor and my spine broke in two. Then there's the fact that not only was I a newborn vampire, but also a new mother having to adjust to her daughter's rapid growth."

"I'm sorry" was all that I could manage to say.

"I'm done Edward, I don't want to hear no more. All I want from you is to just be there for Renesmee, and I will not get in your way. It will be like I don't even exist" she said.

If I was human, my heart would have dropped and stopped beating all together. Oh the irony of those words, the examt same one ones that I used on her, were now being used against me. I wasn't sure if pain of leaving her could ever compare to the pain of Bella's rejection just now. I just kept my eyes focused on the ground, I don't think I could bear it to look at her in the face.

When I did look back up, I hadn't notice that Bella had left and leaving me all alone in the forest. However I did hear the footsteps of Alice approaching me.

"Edward?" Alice questioned to see how I was.

"She wants nothing to do with me Alice" I said, almost hoping that I could cry.

"She's angry Edward, and has every right to be. Did you honestly expect her to open her arms right up to you. She needs time to heal" Alice rubbing my back in an attempt to comfort me.

"I don't know how to make it right to both of them. I left her pregnant and left Renesmee without a father in her life" I said feeling completley defeated.

"It's going to take time to win Bella over, so right now just focus on getting to know your daughter. She's eager to get to know you, as much as you are with her" Alice said giving me a smile.

"I suppose your right" I said with a slight chuckle.

Alice tugged on my arm and said "Now it's time to go home, you have a special announcement to make to the family."

"I suppose I do" I said with a smile, just imaging my family's reactions once I tell them about both Renesmee and Bella.

When we arrived at our newly furnished home, thanks to Esme's superior designs, everyone else was already waiting in the family room waiting for Alice and me. Alice automatically went to Jasper's side, while I stood where I was wondering how I should explain it to them.

"Edward what is this I hear about a human girl" Carlisle asked both intrigued and slightly suspicious about what's he's heard from the others.

"I've made a terrible mistake" I said as I relayed the enitre day's events with the family.

 **Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 4 and I hoped you all enjoyed it. I would have had it up sooner, but my computer crashed in the middle of saving it, so I had to rewrite it all from scratch. It's not my best chapter, but I feel I did fine. Next chapter we'll see Renesmee and Edward starting to get to know one another, and interacting with the other Cullen kids. So please let me know what you think and continue to read and review.


	6. Feelings

**Chapter 5**

 **Renesmee's POV**

When I woke up it was quarter til 8 at night, which meant I slept a little over 5 1/2 hours. Great now my sleeping schedule will be messed up for a while, it's going to be such a pain to get back into my regular routine. I sat up on my bed, legs crossed, replaying the events from earlier in the day in my mind, trying to comphrend that what happened was actually real. So after nine years of wondering, I finally met my father, granted he had no idea who I was so it really wasn't a meeting, but now the mystery of what he looks like has finally been solved. Yet now there's another ever presistening question on my mind, how do I proceed from here on out. Do I even consider telling mom what happened today, because I have no idea how she would react.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"Come in mom" I said already knowing who it was.

Mom opened the door and I was a little surprised to see how nervous she looked.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work" I asked, wondering what she had to be nervous about. She didn't answer right away, instead she just walked over sat next to me on my bed.

"Renesmee why didn't you tell me you met your father today at school" she asked completley throwing me off guard.

"How did you know" I asked completley stunned that she knew.

"He stopped by right after you went upstairs to sleep, you must of been too exhausted to notice him following you" she explained.

"He really is my father then. I just basing it off the fact that the two of us looked so much alike" I explained, feeling a tad better now that my mom gave me the confirmation herself.

"That you two do, but Renesmee I wanted to let you know that I want you to have a relationship with your father, if that's what you so choose. Despite what you may think or feel, I would never get in the way of you two forming a relationship, I was just shocked by his sudden apperance" she explained and I could see it in her eyes that she really meant it.

"What about you two though, I mean are things cool between you guys" I asked with increased curiosity about what happened between them while I was asleep.

"At first it was incredibly awkard between us, but we agreed in the end that it's better that we just stay friends" she as she put her hand on my shoulder.

Mom wasn't telling the truth that much was clear to me, but I decided better than to question her out on it. Maybe I could press Edward about it, or even better a third party that would never ever lie to me.

"Thanks mom" I said hugging her, knowing how hard this all must of been for her to deal with.

"Anything for you Renesmee" she said hugging me tightly but not too tightly.

After mom left to go get ready for her night shift as a cleaning lady at the hospital, I started wondering how things were going turn out for here on out. I really hate change, but in this case scenario nothing will ever be the same as it once was. School tomoroww sure is going to be interesting, even more interesting than my very first day of high school where Carla ended up pretending to be a lesbian to make several of the annoying guys ,who were bothing me, to leave me alone. What a great way to start a friendship.

I got out of my bed and went towards my window and saw mom getting into her car. I waiting just a few minutes until I was sure she wouldn't be able to hear my conversation with Jake. Then I quickly bolted down the stairs, and sure enough Jake was sitting on the couch watching the Pirates take on the Brewers.

I walked over to the couch and quickly layed down with my head on his lap.

"Look who's finally awake, I would have figured you would have been out longer than 5 hours with how tired you were earlier Ness" Jake said with that beautiful smile of his.

"I'm already guessing you know why" I said figuring Mom would have already told him.

He didn't respond, but his face went from relaxation to one of hurt and anger. Interesting.

I quickly got up and positioned myself into a sitting position next to Jake.

"Jake since your my best friend, you would never lie to me right" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"Yeah I suppose so" he said, but the tone in his voice as he said it was suspicious of where I was going with it.

"What exactly happened between my parents before I was born. Mom doesn't seem to want to tell me the entire truth and I was hoping you could shed some light on it" I asked finally getting to my point.

"Nessie I really think that conversation should between you and your parents. Bella would have my head if I talked to you about it" he said obiviously looking torn, because on the one hand he hates lying to me, but then again he has such a loyalty to my mother.

"Is there anything you would be willing to tell me that my mother won't" I asked trying to compromise.

I could see he was thinking hard about what he was going to say, so i guess he was going to tell me something that wouldn't get him into too much trouble with mom.

"You ok Jacob don't think too hard now" I asked when he didn't reply for several minutes.

Jake sighed and said "Nessie I don't exactly have a good opinion of Edward Cullen or in that matter anything nice to say about the guy. I got to make sure I word myself correctly."

"I don't care about that Jake, just tell me something because I know Edward isn't this all perfect being as my mom tries to make him out to be. I'm not that stupid, nobody is that perfect. I know something big happened between them that mom isn't willing to tell me. Please Jake even if it's brief" I explained just wanting to have some answers.

"You better not tell Bella I told you, or I'm going to kill you" Jake said in defeat.

I just rolled my eyes and said "Would never dream of it"

"Despite what your mom told you, the breakup was not at all mutual on both sides. He crushed her heart, the day after her birthday and said some very unkind things to her that she wouldn't even tell me. I'll never forgive him for what he did to her because she was so messed up until she discovered she was pregnant with you" Jacob said grinding his teeth in anger like he was remembering it all.

So what on earth happened that caused him to say such things to her.

"Do you think it's worth getting to know him" I asked, because if Jacob obivously didn't like him then I don't think I could either. Jacob didn't usually hate anyone unless given good reason to.

"Listen Nessie I do have my own opinions, but this isn't about me it's about you. If you want to give Edward Cullen a chance I promise I'll try to be as supportive as I can be, but I can't give you my full support as much as I would like to" he said sounding really torn.

"Thanks for being honest with me Jake, that's the best thing I love about you" I said as I layed my head on his shoulder.

"Anything for you Ness" he said, but this time I couldn't help but notice a different tone to his voice than usual. It was comforting, but in a different way that I just couldn't place.

After spending the rest of the night with Jacob watching classic horror movies and pointing out all the faults, in each one I was now currently on my way to school. Truth be told I felt a little bite more confident about talking with Edward today than I did yesterday, but the feeling of uncertainty was still there. Then there was the fact when mom came home from work she seemed suprisingly cheerful almost too cheerful, that even Jacob started questioning her sanity.

"What up bitch" the familar voice of Carla called out to me.

I looked over and saw her sitting one on the front steps of the school.

"Where the hell is Zoey" I asked surprised because Zoey, besides Carla and me, always showed up to school extremley early due to her home problems with her parents.

"Something about her mom being extremley sick from her hangover from last night, so she has to make sure she's alright. She texted me she was going to take the bus, so she'll be here around quarter to 7" Carla explained as she took out one of her cigerattes and lite it up.

"I am amazed that you haven't been caught yet with the way you smoke" I said teasing her affectionley.

"Oh no what are they going to do suspend me, oh wait that's right my dad's the principal. He would never suspend his little girl." Carla said sarcastically with a laugh before puffing out a smoke.

"So I showed up to Brammer's class a minute late yesterday" I informed her as I chuckled at the memory.

Carla immediantley busted out laughing and said "Oh my god, he must of been angry as hell. I'm amazed you didn't get detention like you did last year"

"Probably just didn't want to deal with me more than he had too, which is fine by me because the less I have to deal with him the better" I informed her.

The next few minutes were filled with silence as we just sat on the front steps, but the silence was soon shattered by two vehicles entering the parking lot. One of the cars was a silver volvo, and the other one was a red convertable. Surprisingly or not surprisingly however you want to look at it, the owners of those expensive vehicles were the Cullens.

"Man their daddy must be bringing home some serious money. Those vehicles have to be top notch. " Carla said admiring their vehicles.

They didn't get out of their cars, but instead stayed in them and seemed to be talking. I couldn't exactly make out what they were hearing due to my concentration being divided to Carla. Though I could make out one of them saying about how obvious it was that Edward and I were related.

"You should go over there and ask Edward out. From what we heard yesterday he's still single" Carla said whispering in my hear.

"What" I exclaimed in shocked at her suggestion, resisting the urge to say that I couldn't ask my own father out. At the same time I could have sworn one the Cullens let out a laugh.

"Since you claim Jacob Black is only a friend, you need to find yourself a boyfriend. I mean even Zoey has had a boyfriend or two here and now" Carla explained.

"Thanks for the concern Carla, but I think i'll be just fine" I said wishing Carla would just drop the subject.

Carla got up and stood behind me and hugged me from behind "Not when your female urges take over. Once they take over, your need to be held and cuddled increases ten fold. Then before you know it the next thing you hear is, oh Renesmee oh oh oh OH."

As she talked, Carla literally put her hands over my stomach and pretended to hump me, causing both of our bodies to shake, as she literally outloud made sex noises that even the Cullen's could hear without their vamprie hearing. The big muscualar guy in the jeep that I think was called Emmett, was leaning into his steering wheel laughing so loud that it made it sound like an earthquake was happening.

"How the hell did I become friends with such a pervert" I said through my laughs.

 **Edward's POV**

Looking at Renesmee from the distance, I can't help but let my thoughts wander about what could have been had I not left all those years ago. So many questions plague my mind, like her growth spurt or what parts of here made her a vampire and human. Bella obviously raised her very well because she seems so comfortable with herself and very self assured.

"Why don't you go talk to her, Edward" Alice said bouncing with excitement, hoping to soon take Renesmee on a shopping trip once she is offically introduced to the rest of the family.

"I will in biology, none of her friends are in class with her. That way I can at least talk to her uninterrupted" I said I saw the first of the few buses coming into the parking lot. Renesmee and Carla got up to meet their friend Zoey as she got off the bus.

"Biology, kinda of ironic don't you think" Alice said obiviously thinking about Bella and I.

"Maybe you should invite her to sit with us at lunch" however this did not come from Alice, but Jasper.

Once I explained to the family about Renesmee, Jasper did not take it well at all. He has always blamed himself for what happened 9 years ago, but now that he knows about Renesmee that guilt has further intensified.

I couldn't keep the surprise off my face as I looked at him through the rear a view mirror, even Alice couldn't help but look at Jasper a little strange.

"You want to introduce her to family do you not, even if it is for just 35 minutes for right now. When she does eventually come over to our house, we don't want it to be too awkard for her Besides I'm sure Rosalie will have your head if you do introduce her soon" Jasper said.

Rosalie was not happy with me, in fact she was furious with me once she found out about Renesmee. She has refused to speak to me all day, and refused to ride with me in the same car. Emmett of course sided with Rosalie, but as usual kept the he's not a virgin anymore jokes coming.

"I suppose your right, but I only just discovered I had a daughter as of yesterday. I guess maybe i'm not ready to Introduce her to everyone else just yet, I barely even know her myself" I explained why I wasn't feeling at ease with having her meet all my siblings today at lunch.

"Then spend the day with her, do something after school with her Edward. Bella did say she wants you in her life, so take the opportunity while you can. I'm positive Renesmee wouldn't mind spending some time with you after school" Alice said.

I looked out my window and watched as Renesmee was laughing with her friends as they headed inside the school. Alice was right I need to take every opportunity that I have in order to get to know Renesmee, it wasn't going to make up for my abscence for the past 9 years, but I had to start somewhere. I'm not sure what all Renesmee knows about what happened between her mother and I, but I was determined to show her that I want to be here for her now and for her mother despite what she may believe.

 **Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 5 and I hoped everyone liked it. This chapter was getting way longer than I anticipated so I'm going to dedicate the whole next chapter to just Edward and Renesmee. I want to make it so it's not too much fo a drag on, but still satisfying at the same time. Sorry for how long it took to update, but I recently just started back to school and college owns my life write now, so it could be a week or 2 before my next chapter. So to make it up to you guys, I'm going to write extra one shots throough out the story but i want you guys to submit your ideas. For example if you want me to write about a scene from Renesmee's childhood I will, or about her first day ever at high school I will. It doesn't even have to be about Renesmee or the Cullens, it could be a story about Carla or Zoey if you wanted or just extra characters from the original trilogy. I'm going to make sure these extras keep you entertained as the main chapters continues to be written. So please continue to read and review and let me know what you think.


	7. Father and Daughter

**Chapter 6**

 **Renesmee's POV**

As English class was nearing the end, I was getting more and more nervous about biology, since Edward was sure to be there. Now that he is aware of our relation to each other, I wonder how things will turn out.

"Tomorrow we will be discussing our reading for this semester which is the Scarlett letter, and Friday I will hand out everyone's copies of the book" Ms. Bennett explained.

Suddenly the bell rang, singling the end of the period. Carla made her way to me as I finished gathering my stuff.

"I thought this class would never end, man it was dragging" Carla said as we made our way into the hall.

To me it went fast, though of course it was because I was dreading next period.

"So, you up for a shopping mall trip, next Saturday since your busy with your Aunt this weekend" Carla asked.

"Yeah, I'm up for it. Just as long as we are not there from opening to close like last time" I said shuddering at our last shopping trip.

"Blame Caroline for that one, I love shopping as much as the next girl, but she takes it to a new level. I bet she has 2 full sized closets to fit half the stuff she buys" She argued as we stopped as our lockers

Zoey was just showing up from her Chemistry class.

"So how was your Chem class" I asked Zoey as I closed my locker.

"You won't believe what happened. Jasper Hale sat next me during class and was asking about you" Zoey explained still looking like she was in disbelief.

"What" both Carla and I said at the same time.

"Yeah, it was strange. He asked about how we first met and what you do for fun. He even asked a bit of your sister. I have no idea how he even knows that" Zoey explained.

"Aww Renesmee has a stalker" Carla teased in a sing song like voice.

So, it seems the rest of his family knows about me.

"Well look I'm going to head to Biology, I will see you guys at lunch" I said quickly changing the topic, before quickly heading off to class.

I got more and more nervous the closer I got to Brammer's room, not knowing what to expect from Edward.

However much to my shock and disappointment, he wasn't in his seat when I got there. Does this mean he wants nothing at all to do with me?

"What a surprise, Renesmee early for once" Brammer said.

"Don't get used it Brammer" I said already starting to feel agitated, as I made my way to my seat.

As I sat down, I couldn't help but question whether he really wanted anything to do with me?

I was soon brought out of my thoughts when the chair next to me moved. I looked over and saw Edward giving me a crooked smile as he sat down. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, I apologize for not properly introducing myself yesterday" he said extending his hand to me.

"Renesmee Swan" I said shaking his hand.

My already fast beating heart, was pounding so hard in my chest. It was exciting to know that Edward wants to get to know me, but also a littler nerve wracking at the same time not knowing how we will proceed from her.

 **Edward's POV**

It was so obvious to me that she was mine and Bella's daughter, and while she may have inherited most of her looks from me, her personality was similar to Bella's.

"Class I have a quick errand to run to the office real fast, I will be back momentarily. I trust you will behave in an appropriate manner while I am out" Mr. Brammer said as he took his leave.

"Oh, thank god" Renesmee said muttering under her breathe.

"I can see that you do not like him" I said hoping to break the ice between us.

Renesmee just shakes her head and says "Not at all. Last year on my very first day of school, the guy gave me detention for being 5 minutes late and wouldn't listen about me being new to the school. So, I purposely show up either right before the bell rings or just a few minutes after for his classes just to get under his skin".

I chuckled at her explanation, she defiantly has a certain spunk about her.

We soon fell into another uncomfortable silence, and from her thoughts I can tell she was struggling with what she should say. There was so much I would like to say but I knew this wasn't the right setting for that.

"Renesmee I was hoping that maybe after school was done, you would like to meet up, so we could get to know each other a bit more" I asked in a tone so low that humans could not hear, because I know the assumptions that they would make.

Renesmee gave me a weird look that made me nervous, however the comment she makes completely took me off guard "That sounds like your asking me out on a date, you know that right".

I wasn't exactly sure how I should have reacted, but the first reaction that came out of my mouth was laughter. I'm sure because of that I was receiving some stares

"I must apologize I did not mean for it to come out like that" I said.

She just chuckled and said "It's cool, I know what you meant. I would like that very much, I have waited so long for this moment".

I could feel the guilt starting to resurface, if only I hadn't been so stupid back then and been there for Bella. Renesmee would have had me and the rest of the family in her life.

Before we could talk some more, Mr. Brammer came in and started his lecture. No matter, we still had all the time in the world.

 **Renesmee's POV**

As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of Biology, Edward and I quickly grabbed our stuff and were one of the first people out of the room.

"If you like, your more than welcome to join me and my siblings at our table at lunch" he offered.

"Thanks, but maybe another time. I really don't need my friend Carla jumping to quick assumptions" I said already imagining what she would say.

"Understandable, how about I meet you out in front of my car after last period" he suggested.

"Works for me" I said.

I got to admit, that went better than I thought it would surprisingly. I can't help but silently chuckle at his attempt of asking to get to know me. That was just awful, but in a funny way.

The rest of the day went quickly, and now I was in my last period of the day which was Art. I was just doing some drawings in my personal art book.

"So, Nessie how come you didn't sit with us at lunch today" Alice asks sounding somewhat wounded.

"I mean I really don't know your family yet, I feel like that would have been kind of awkward" I said as I continued to sketch

"First off they are your family too and secondly they have all been dying to meet you since they have learned of you" Alice said seriously.

I was pleasantly surprised that they all consider me family already despite only learning about me yesterday.

"You're really Talented there Nessie, may I look" Alice said as she looked at the little drawing I was doing of the forest near my house.

"These are amazing, you certainly take after Edward in the arts department" she said as she skimmed through the various sketches that I have done, that included portraits of my mom and Jake.

"Thanks" I said not knowing if my rosy cheeks were getting redder or not.

Soon the day was over, and I quickly grabbed my stuff together, so I can go meet Edward.

"Good luck today with your father, I hope he'll let you meet the rest of the family soon" Alice said with a wink before making her leave.

Man, she has so much energy, probably even more so than me. I skipped going to my locker hoping to avoid Carla and Zoey, and quickly get out of here in one piece without being noticed. So, when I got outside I started straight towards Edward's Volvo, where he was leaning against it when I showed up. He gave me a smile and then opened the passenger's door for me. After shutting my door, he quickly got into the driver's side and started the car.

"So, I hope Alice didn't talk your ear off in your class, I think we both know how she can get" he asked with chuckle.

"Actually, wasn't too bad. She told me how the family is excited to meet me" I said.

"They all are trust me, Esme can't wait to meet her new granddaughter. If I am being honest with you I'm not quite ready to introduce you quite yet, I just discovered I am a father just yesterday. It's still all new to me" he explained.

I feel relieved by his admission, because now I know I'm not the only not knowing how to act or feel.

"I know, it's weird trying to figure out how to act around you since we only just met after 9 years. Though I am glad I have finally get to put a face on my father after so many years of mystery" I admitted remembering the times where I would try to paint a picture of what my father would look like.

A look of pain came across his face, and I wondered if I said something I shouldn't have. Then suddenly, he pulled his car over to the side of the road.

As soon as he was parked he turned to me with his eyes solely focused on me and said "Renesmee, there is no apologize in the world that would be enough to make up for my absence for the past 9 years in your life, but I still want you to know how sorry I am for all the pain that I caused you and your mother. If I could redo everything, I would in a heartbeat".

I could tell he was sincere in his apology and that he meant every word that he said of it. Still there was something still bothering me. He obviously didn't know about me at all, but I wonder why my mother never tried contacting him before when she found out she was pregnant with me. I couldn't help but go back what Jake had told me before about him crushing my mother's heart, just what on earth did he say to her.

"Renesmee, the things I said to your mother after her birthday were unforgiveable. Thinking back on it, I really should've thought things through a little bit more" he said.

"What happened" I asked curious to know.

He looks conflicted over what to say just like Mom whenever I bring the subject up, just how bad was it.

"I love your mother so much that back then the best way I thought I could protect from our world if I left her, I couldn't bear if anything would happen to her. So, I said some awful things to her so that she would believe me that I wanted nothing to do with her anymore before my family moved away. I can see now that was the wrong thing to have done" he explained, and I could see all the pain and regret from how the tone of his voice and his facial expressions.

Though I can still tell he was leaving parts out, I decided to drop it for the time being. From his perspective I totally get where he was coming from in wanting to keep my mom safe, but then again that completely left my mom even more vulnerable. My thoughts unconsciously went back to my days in the womb, and how a single kick would break my mother's ribs or the day when I was born how her spine broke in 2.

I broke out of my thoughts as soon as I saw how much pain Edward seem to be in.

"I'm so sorry I forgot you can read minds, I didn't mean to make you upset or anything" I said frantically apologizing.

He quickly relaxed and said "It's quite alright. You know you are quite perceptive just like your mother. I guess Alice told you about my ability."

I shook my head and said, "While my hearing isn't as good as a vampire's, I still overheard bits and pieces of your conversation yesterday at lunch, and you mentioned about reading my mind in Biology."

"I see, and I also understand that you have a power as well" he asked.

"Yes, I can place my thoughts and images into other people's heads at will, as I'm sure Alice had shown you. I suppose it's the exact opposite of what you can do" I explained.

"I suppose so. Well how about we get this car back on the road, there's still so much I would like to know" he said giving me a smile

"I would love to" I said also giving a smile.

 **Edward's POV**

So that's what we did for the past hour and a half, we just talked and got to really know each other a little bit. I told her of my past and how I met Carlisle who changed me into a vampire, and I even told her how I met Bella. While she explained to me about what parts made her a vampire and what made her human, though I can easily tell some of the human parts because of her rapidly beating heart. She even told me some of her childhood memories, memories that I wish that I could have been a part of. It did unnerve me a bit how fondly she talked about the dog and how he seems to have taken such a liking to her. I will have to ask Bella about that later if she gives me the chance.

Soon I was pulling right in front of Bella's house.

Before we could say our goodbye, Bella came sprinting, at human speed, right out of the house.

She pulled Renesmee into hug and said, "Where have you been."

"Mom it's ok, I was with Edward this whole time. My phone was shut off" she said as she rolled her eyes.

Bella just gave me a quick glance before looking back at Renesmee "You still should have called me and told me where you were".

I knew I had to ask Renesmee a certain question with Bella still out here, because there's no way she would say no in front of Renesmee.

"Before I leave, I was hoping you and Renesmee would join our family tomorrow night for a family gathering, so everyone else can finally meet Renesmee?"

"I would love to, that would be so cool to finally meet everyone else" Renesmee said with enthusiasm. Then she turned to look at Bella, who looked uncomfortable.

"I really shouldn't, I mean this is about you not me" she said.

"Come on Bella, everyone is eager to see you again. Especially Alice and Esme" I said hoping that could coax her since she was very close to them, especially Alice.

"Please mom, it would be less nerve wrecking for me if you're there" Renesmee pleaded.

I could see Bella's resolve quickly fading as Renesmee pleaded with her.

"Alright fine I'll go" Bella said finally relenting.

"Thank you" Renesmee said hugging Bella.

"Well I should be going. Alice says it will be sunny tomorrow, so I won't see you in school, but I'll pick both of you up around 7" I said as kissed Renesmee on her forehead, and before I could move forward towards Bella, she was already backing away from me. It stung, but I knew that was something that I deserved.

As I got into my car and started towards home, I wonder if there's even a chance that I can fix my relationship with Bella at all.

 **Author's Note**

Well there' chapter 6 and I hoped everyone liked it. First off, I apologize for the long hiatus, but I plan on returning to this story now. My goal is to upload once a week or once every other week, so please be on the lookout. Next chapter Renesmee will finally meet the rest of the Cullen family and plus their reunion with Bella.


End file.
